


butterflies

by youriko



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 04:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10482294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko/pseuds/youriko
Summary: well, it sure woke her up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i love kasuaya

Aya was running on coffee and the want to keep her job when Kasumi entered the shop, which Aya found were lovely for first impressions.

 

“Hello, how can I help you today?” she asked the brunette and blonde at the counter, voice laced with sugary sweetness, which, uncoincidentally, was about 40% of her bloodstream at the moment.

 

“Hm…” The brunette tapped her chin with her index finger, looking at the menu. “I think I’ll have..”

 

The blonde cut in, “Oh my god don’t you dare-”

 

“You.” She gave a devilish grin, pointing to Aya.

 

Flirting. Aya was familiar with the concept, though had never been the recipient, and certainly not to some stranger at her job. She tried to figure out a way to respond, which resulted in her just staring blankly at the girl until the blonde swore and dragged her off, other girl winking and mouthing “call me.”

 

Aya looked at her counter, to find a piece of paper with a number; how had she slipped it onto the counter, Aya had no idea; but she just picked it up and stared at it.

  
She got out her phone to enter it into her contacts, feeling a lot more awake than a few minutes before.


End file.
